my so called life Jordan and Angela senior year
by ReadingsSexy
Summary: Angela and Jordan are still together by senior year and spend whole summer together. Rayanne and Angela still aren't friends. After a party at Sharons that leaves Angelas world in a whirlwind, Jordan helps her pick up the pieces. They fall harder for each other and take their relationship to the next level. Will they stay together? Will Rayanne and Angela become friends again?
1. Chapter 1

My So Called Life

Angela and Jordan senior year:

It's the summer right before senior year and Jordan and Angela are spending it together. They have spent the time so far camping, hiking, driving in Jordan's car, and going to the movies and the mall. Jordan and Angela have discussed the precautions for safe sex and the fallout and possible consequences of having sex. They have decided they are ready and buy condoms. That night Angela drives in her car to meet Jordan at a party. Once there something unexpected happens…

Chapter 1:

Jordan and Angela are meeting at a party Sharon is having, Ricky will also be there but no Rayanne. Angela hugs her parent's goodbye and drives off and arrives early to the party, still no Jordan in sight. Angela gets out of the car and she starts walking up the long drive to Sharon's house. She trips and the contents of her purse spill out and then an attacker comes out of nowhere. She startles and screams but it comes out weak. The intruder grabs her fiercely by the arm, drags her to his car and tapes her mouth shut. He locates a condom, undoes his zipper, and tells her to stop struggling. Just before he can take off his pants and assault her, help comes to the rescue. None other than Jordan shows up at the right place and right time.

"Get off of her let go! NOW!" Jordan yells as he reaches out to grab the attacker. The attacker is larger than Jordan but he puts up a fight.

"Off me man. OFF! She begged for it," the masked rapist insinuates.

Jordan punches him and slaps him and tries to remove his mask, but to no avail. The attacker gives up and lunges away. Jordan chases after him but he gets away. Jordan rips the tape off of Angela's mouth and holds her comforting her as she moans in frustration, anger, and sadness.

"Angela are you ok?" Jordan asks sounding extremely concerned.

"I'm frightened; I can't believe I was attacked!" Angela says in a rush.

"I'm sorry. He got away," he says sadly.

"It's ok, you're here now, thank god," Angela says relieved as she hugs him.

"Let's go get you to the hospital," he says as he helps her up.

"Its fine, really," she says wavering.

"No its not lets go you're going or I'll take you home," says Jordan.

"Let's go to your loft. Just us. Please Jordan," she says matter of fact.

"Ok but I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again," he says.

He picks Angela up and helps her to his car. They drive off and make their way to the loft where the Frozen Embryos do band practice.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

At the loft Angela and Jordan are sitting down on the couch and Angela is wearing Jordans jacket. Jordan made them hot cocoa and hes playing his song Red on his guitar. Angela is paying particular attention to his fingers strumming and how they move to play.

"I really like your guitar playing maybe you can teach me sometime. My fingers are so little though. Would that be a problem?"

"Not at all, they would work fine. I can show you. Soon if you want," Jordan says.

"Ok how about now then?" Angela asks.

"Now? After what just happened to you? You still need to call your mom."

"I will tell her when I get home. I'm fine I swear," Angela says hesitantly.

Jordan puts the guitar down and gets up and starts pacing. He gives a frustrated heaving sigh and runs his hands through his hair.

"Quit saying that. We both know that's not the truth," he says heatedly.

"No I am fine I'll tell her now on the phone if you want or even better I can just go home," she says getting rather upset.

"Ok chill I'm sorry. I just don't know what I would do if something happened to you," Jordan says sincerely.

Angela stands up and goes to put her arms around Jordan. He embraces her and gives her a big hug. She holds him tight and he holds back even tighter. He plants a kiss on the top of her head. Her hair is silky and soft and she entwines her fingers of her left hand with his right hand.

"I love you, Jordan."

"I want to love you too."

She kisses him on the lips and he embraces her and kisses her even deeper.

"Wow that was amazing," Angela says smitten.

"It was but I think I should get you home."

"Ok I guess if that's what you really think is best for me."

"Its getting late. Ill see you over the weekend though," Jordan says hopefully.

"Sure, whatever you say. Maybe."

"Look Angela I was fueled with rage at what that low life attacker tried to do to you. If I wasn't there I swear to god I don't even…"

"Don't say that you were there you saved me," Angela says with determination.

"Ok. I really do love you."

"I know I love you too and its going to be alright," Angela says with a smirk.

Jordan leans in to kiss her again but Angela pulls away.

"Save some for later," Angela says with a wink.

He kisses her hand instead and guides her to his car. They pull away and start driving down the lonely highway. Angela fiddles with the radio and puts on an alternative classic rock station. The song playing at the moment is Waiting For A Girl Like You by Foreigner.

"I like this song. Maybe it should be our song," Angela says with a grin.

"Sure Chase, whatever you want," Jordan says grimacing.

Angela reaches over to touch his hair smiling from ear to ear. Jordan looks over and gives her a smile back. They soon reach the Chase home. The lights are on in the kitchen. Brian Krakow is next door in his room looking out.

"Want me to go in with you?"

"No Ill be ok. Call you later tonight?"

"Ok do that or Ill call you. And be safe ok?" Jordan says in a serious tone.  
Angela reaches over to kiss Jordan and he kisses back. She gets out of the car and goes to the door. Jordan pulls away and Brian Krakow comes outside of his house.


	3. Chapter 3

Angela walks up to her doorstep and sees Brian make his way over to her house. She stops herself before entering.

"Hey is everything ok?" Brian asks genuinely with his camera in hands.

"Yeah everything is… who am I kidding no everything is not fine," Angela says with a roll of her eyes.

"Well whets wrong maybe it will be better if you talk about it."

"Ok I got attacked. By a guy on my way to a party," Angela says hurriedly in a rush.

"Wait really what happened did he touch you?" Brian asks curiously.

"Yes but he never actually assaulted me. Jordan stopped him."

"Really wow are you telling your parents?" Brian asks.

"Yeah my mom who will in turn tell my dad," Angela says worriedly looking down.

"Well I'm here if you need me."

"Ok great. Later."

Angela opens the door and closes it before Brian can say anything else. Defeated Brian walks back home looking back in case Angela opens the door. She doesn't. Angela's mom Patty is in the kitchen cleaning up. Angela forlornly sits down at the table. No one else is around.

"Hey honey how was your night?" Patty asks happily in a cheerful tone.

"Not good. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok then but you can talk to me about anything."

"Where to start. Ok, I was attacked by a guy, he pinned me down. He held me for a minute trying to rip off my clothes. He started taking off his belt and pants. Then Jordan saved me," she says starting to break down and cry.

"Oh my god, Angela I can't believe that happened to you," Patty says as she reaches out to embrace her daughter in a big hug.

"I want to forget but when I close my eyes I see him and I freak out," Angela says full on sobbing now.

"Its going to be alright. I am thankful Jordan was there."

Patty holds Angela as she cries on her mother's shoulder. Patty rubs her back and with her other hand she strokes her hair.

"If he wasn't there I can't stop thinking what would've happened if he wasn't," Angela says heaving loudly.

"Ok, ok. I don't want you going anywhere alone now. I'm serious. And if you want to talk to someone, a counselor, a therapist..."

"Ok. I'll be alright I think and I will be more careful from now on especially at night," Angela says.

"Good. I want you to let me know if you want to get help and you don't have to go to school tomorrow if you don't want to."

Angela pulls away from her mom and rubs her eyes with the back of her shirt sleeve.

"I want to though. It's the first day of senior year. I will be fine."

"You should go to bed. If you want to talk more though I understand," Patty says.

"Ill go to bed but will you tell dad?" Angela asks looking worried.

"He's your father and we talk to each other about everything. Not unless you want to tell him first," Patty says.

"Ill tell him tomorrow. I promise," Angela says worriedly.

"Theres nothing to worry about. Goodnight honey." 

Angela walks away after giving her mom another hug. Once upstairs she dials Jordan's number.

"Hello? Angela?"

"Its me. I wanted to say I told my mom. Ill tell my dad tomorrow," Angela says.

"Ok good and I hope you are better now. What did your mom say?" Jordan asks sincerely.

"She was worried and just glad I'm safe, that you were there," Angela says rubbing away her remaining tears.

"I miss you already."

"I miss you too," Angela says as her phone starts notifying her of call waiting.

"Will you be at school tomorrow?"

"Yes but I have call waiting so Ill see you tomorrow?"

"Ill pick you up too ok. Love you," Jordan says.

"Yes. Love you too," Angela replies.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Angela clicks to other line and says hello. The voice that responds is a female voice an all too familiar voice Angela's been wanting to forget.

"Hey Angela its Rayanne."

"Hi. Uh whets this about?"  
"Just wanted to say I'm sorry for the past what I did. With Jordan," Rayanne says sounding sincere.

"I don't care anymore. Look I am over it whatever," Angela says trying to convince herself its true.

Theres a long pause then Rayanne speaks again.

"I hope we can work towards being friends again. Look Ill see you in school tomorrow?"  
"Maybe but I gotta go. Bye."

Angela hangs up and fumes. Not only was she attacked but she's questioned by her neighbor Brian and bothered by her ex best friend all in one night. She turns off the light and lays there not sleeping just lying down. Its morning soon and Angela gets up, showers, and goes down to breakfast. She pours herself some coffee. Black coffee with 2-3 sugars. She pours herself some cereal and sees her sister come into the room.

"Why are you drinking coffee?"

"Because I want to now leave me alone," Angela answers growing annoyed.

"Well I want coffee too. It will make me look sophisticated," says Danielle.

Graham walks into the room and he's looking disgruntled and tired and in his robe.

"Danielle leave your sister alone."

"Sorry dad I need to get going anyway. Later."  
"Hey dad," Angela says less than enthusiastic.

"Are you ready for first day of senior year?" he asks her.

"Yeah I guess. I want to get it over with. Dad I need to tell you something," Angela says sounding anxious.

"Ok go ahead I'm all ears just gonna pour some coffee."  
"I was attacked last night but Jordan was there almost instantly. We skipped the party and went to his loft. Nothing happened but I'm ok now," Angela says in a rush sounding worried.

"What that's just crazy who attacked who and why didn't your mother tell me?" Graham asks getting worked up.

"Dad don't worry I told her but made her promise to let me tell you," Angela says emotionally.

"You don't have to go to school today. You should be going to counseling," he says seriously.

"Dad Ill talk to the counselor at school sometime but Ill go to school I want to," Angela says as she starts getting up from the table and walking away.

"We're not done talking about this though. Straight home from school and don't go anywhere alone. Is Jordan picking you up?"  
"Yes he'll be here soon. Bye dad," Angela says as she gives her dad a peck on the cheek.

Jordan pulls up to Angela's driveway 5 minutes later and before he can knock Angela leaves the house. She hugs Jordan. He hugs her back and they go to his car. He opens the door for her and she gets in. They drive in silence and once they reach the school parking lot and Jordan parks his car he breaks the silence.

"So is everything better today are you alright?"

"Yeah I told my parents and its going to be ok. I want to get today over with though," Angela says trying to avoid the subject.

"Theres a party tonight but we don't have to go we can hang out together alone."

"Sure Ill go and we can get a room together," Angela says mischievously.

"Well I'm not going to pressure you ok but we can if you want but do you really think that's a good idea?" Jordan asks sincerely.

"Yes now don't argue with me or Ill change my mind," Angela says as she reaches over to kiss Jordan. They kiss on the lips and Jordan puts his hand on her lap. Angela strokes Jordan's hair and continues kissing him until he breaks away. The 10 minute warning bell rings.

"We should go. Don't want to be late," Jordan says.

"Ok I guess."

Jordan gets out of the car and opens Angela's door for her. He puts his arm around her and they walk into school together. Ricky is down the hall by his locker which is across from Angela's and close to Rayannes. Jordan's locker is at the end of the next hall over. Angela's home room is English and Jordan's is shop class.

"I should get to class. See you at lunch?" Jordan asks.

"Sure. Ill miss you."  
Jordan gives her one final hug and starts walking away. Ricky is watching them. Angela makes her way to her locker and makes eye contact with Ricky.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Angela walks towards Ricky in the hall and he smiles and nods at her. She opens her locker after she smiles back. She takes out her books as Ricky breaks the silence.

"Hey Angela. Are you ok?" Ricky asks.

"Ya sure how are you?"  
"I'm fine. Just worried about you. Rayanne talked to me last night.."

"Oh really what did she say? Tell me." Angela says all panicky.

"Look Angela, we should talk about this later. You should talk to Rayanne though," Ricky pleads.

"Ok ya I will Ill do that once she apologizes," Angela says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Ricky closes his locker and starts walking away. Angela closes her locker and goes in the opposite direction.

"Just meet her by bleachers at lunch then ok.." Ricky says all melancholy.

Ricky walks away and the final bell rings as Angela is left wandering in the hall alone. She goes to the bathroom. She washes her hands with cold water. Theres no soap. As usual. Just then her friend and next door neighbor Sharon walks in.

"Hey Chase hows it going? Is everything all right with Jordan?" She asks genuinely interested.

"Ya its fine everything is good.. I guess," Angela wavers as she looks into the mirror brushing her hair with her fingers. Sharon puts her hand on Angelas right shoulder but Angela flinches and pulls away from her.

"No Im not something bad happened the other night," Angela says.

"What happened tell me? We are best friends still right?!" Sharon asks.

"Yes of course. This guy he pushed me down and attacked me at a party. Jordan rescued me though," Angela says shakily and upset.

"Im sorry have you reported him? Have you told your parents?"

"Yes. My mom and dad both want me to at least get counseling. Of course they want me to report the attacker but how can I when I don't know what he looks like?" Angela says still bitter.

"Ok but you should get counseling. Im here for you though whatever you need," Sharon says with a smile.

"I would hug you but not sure Im ready for contact with someone else yet. Sorry. Thanks though," Angela says half-smiling.

"Angela I hope you do get help though. We should have a sleepover soon. Call me ok?" Sharon asks.

"Sure. I will. See you in class."

Sharon smiles and leaves the washroom first. Then Angela takes another look in the mirror and shortly after leaves. Angela makes it to her first period late. Everyone stares including Jordan and Rayanne.

"Take your seat please Angela Chase and don't let it happen again," the teacher says brusquely.

"OK I wont."

Jordan keeps looking at Angela with a worried expression but Angela barely even makes eye contact. Angela gets into her seat and faces forward smugly not cracking a smile. Class ends and then the next one and the next. Lunch starts and Angela walks to the bleachers. Rayanne is already there with Ricky. Angela goes up to her and sits down near the top. Rayanne smiles at Angela.

"Look I am sorry for everything that happened between us last year. I hope you can forgive me," Rayanne says.

"Thanks. I appreciate it. And I hope we can be friends again too," Angela says with a smile.

"Im glad you both worked out your differences," Ricky says.

"I have something to tell you but not here. Look Sharon wants to have a sleepover so do you wanna come too?" Angela asks.

"Sure I would like that. But what about Ricky?" Rayanne asks.

"Its ok have fun Ill see my cousin or Brian. Its cool," Ricky says with a warm smile.

"Ok so tomorrow at 8 at Sharons Ill tell her so be there," Angela says.

"Ok deal," Rayanne says happily.


End file.
